


啮噬 08

by No1tomato



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 丹昏 - Freeform, 叔侄, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1tomato/pseuds/No1tomato





	啮噬 08

阿莲是在某个阴雨天的傍晚到姜家的。当时她13岁，接应她的是一个姓古的阿嬷。古阿嬷和她的姓一样，衰老、沧桑，个子本就不高，背还弓得厉害。

她们穿过宅子西南侧一条铺着地板的长廊，古阿嬷给她在前面带路，阿莲拎着东西一声不响地跟在后面。古阿嬷走路的速度比较快，阿莲担心自己湿漉漉的鞋把地板给弄脏，脚步不由得放地轻缓了些。古阿嬷给她讲府里的规矩：什么老爷八点之后不喜欢别人去打扰他啦，什么院子里浇花的水桶用完要归位啦等等，阿莲嗯嗯呜呜地应和她，眼睛却睁得大大地到处参观。

因为天气不好，宅子显得很阴沉，阿莲一路上除了个急匆匆经过的小厮以外没碰到其他任何人。但她却听到不知哪个房间传来女人低吟的声音，一会儿又听到阁楼某个房间传来东西被砸碎的声音。阿莲咽了口唾沫，脚步放得更慢了，她想从声音里听出更多信息，却遭到劈头盖脸一顿吼：“看什么看，不是你该关心的事情！”阿莲吓了一跳，只见古阿嬷停下来凶巴巴地瞪了她一眼，末了又回过头不知在叽叽咕咕骂着什么。阿莲对那一瞪眼印象非常深刻，因为那是古阿嬷身上唯一一处不太像个衰老之人该有的样子：那双眼睛岂止不浑浊，还晶亮，映着屋里透出来的灯火，像是夜间在草丛里一闪而过的、兽类的眼睛。阿莲心里咯噔了一下，忙低头道歉，古阿嬷背对着她说：“一个出色的佣人除了勤快、机灵，更要学会保守秘密。”这句话阿莲一记记了二十几年，从一开始在姜老爷子府上做事，到跟着朴志训从姜府搬出来为止。

可能因为主人的关系，朴府的规矩不如姜府严格，但阿莲早就养成了早起的习惯，而且早晨的时间对她来说是最自由的时候。五点半左右，仆人们就陆陆续续起床做准备了：清洁，烹饪，家具护理......他们必须用最麻利的手脚、最不引人注目的动静去完成早上该做的各项事务，而且，如果主人前天晚上指名要吃某样点心，就会花费厨师更多的时间精力，因为他们要赶在主人起床之前做好。

这天阿莲查看完厨房进度后拿着掸子拂去花瓶上的灰尘，她手里还拿着块抹布，可以在走楼梯的时候顺便把扶手抹干净。阿莲心情很好，她轻声地哼起了歌谣。走到二楼时，她看到朴志训的主卧大门敞开，人却不在床上，她想了想，昨晚她的主人回来后应该没再出去过，她移步去到画室，想着要是这位主人又在画室睡着感冒了的话她就算顶着被骂的风险也要先批评他两句。

但画室也没人。

她环视四周，在地上找到一只碰翻的酒杯和一条领带。她拿起这两样东西，又把地上的靠枕放回椅子里，想等一会儿回过头再清理地面。出了画室，转过一个拐角，她看到有一个房间虚掩着门，这个房间不怎么用，或者说平时几乎不用，所以里面陈设简单，而且跟其他房间相比它有点小，但作为佣人，日常还是需要把它打扫干净。

阿莲推开房门，首先映入眼帘的是房间中央一个带顶棚的床，帘子被放了下来，说明有人在里面睡觉。阿莲轻手轻脚地走过去，她透过帘子之间的缝隙看到自己的主人和姜少爷躺在一起睡觉，阿莲没有太惊讶，毕竟姜少爷小时候来玩也会一起睡个午觉，但稀奇的是这回姜少爷搂着自己的主人。阿莲还想看得更真切些，脚下没注意，嘎吱一声踩到了翘起的地板，她急忙松脚退了一步，再抬眼时，目光和姜少爷刚好对上，她有些尴尬，正不知道要怎么办时，姜少爷朝她比了个“安静”的手势，阿莲会意，迅速蹑手蹑脚出了房间带上门，想也没想直接下了楼梯。对阿莲来讲，要是遇上尴尬的情况，远离它绝对没错！

 

 

话说在八个小时前的画室里，两个人在久别重逢、享受鱼水之欢后，朴志训蜷起身子，轻轻地说了句：“把灯关了吧。”姜丹尼尔点点头照做，关掉之后也躺回他身边，和他脸对着脸，膝盖碰着膝盖。他慢慢地、轻柔地去摸朴志训的眉毛、鬓角，用一根手指一遍遍地描画他的嘴唇、他的鼻梁。朴志训眯着眼看他，姜丹尼尔就去摸他的眼皮，摸他又长又密的睫毛。朴志训乖顺地闭起眼任由他摸，摸得有些痒痒了，就把脑袋往臂弯里缩了缩，调整成更舒服的姿势。姜丹尼尔摸够了五官就去摸他的头发，朴志训的头发很软，姜丹尼尔用指尖挑了挑略长的刘海，说：

“该剪剪了，眼睛不难受吗？”姜丹尼尔问得温柔，近似试探。

朴志训的呼吸声渐趋平缓，像是要睡着了，听到声音后他一点点睁开眼，有些疑惑，随即又垂下眼，说：“随便。”

他的睫毛也软软的，遮盖住眼里的情绪。

姜丹尼尔凑上去隔着刘海亲了下他的额头，笑着问：“什么随便？”

朴志训不响，姜丹尼尔捏了捏他有些凉的手指，也不管他乐不乐意了，语气坚定地说：“明天给你剪刘海，有些长了。”说完他仰躺着，拿胳膊枕着自己脑袋，眼睛看着天花板壁纸上的花纹。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得他们两人仿佛回到了伊甸园，仿佛身处自由、能让人快乐的世界，那个世界没有禁果，美梦不会破灭。

两个人都不说话，就那么躺在地上。月光透过窗纱印在地板上，爬到他们身上。闭着眼眯了会儿，朴志训打了个哈欠，他揉揉眼睛，盯着地上的月光看，看着看着，又伸手腾空去抓，仿佛那是绸缎，是流水清泉，其实连把月光比作水也不恰当，因为他抓了会儿没有获得任何成果，只好去够地上那条刚才被他折腾地有些皱的领带。他把领带拿到自己跟前，沿着上面刺绣的纹路细细密密地摸。

姜丹尼尔也不打扰他，自顾自地起身走去临近的窗边，靠墙坐着，点了根烟。他背光，脑袋靠着窗，月光在他头顶形成一个光圈，朴志训看不清他的表情，闻到烟味时他盯着姜丹尼尔手里的烟，舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，伸手问他讨着吃，可他碰不到，姜丹尼尔也不主动递给他，仍旧坐着，隔着烟雾看他。

朴志训面无表情，懒洋洋地撑起身子，姜丹尼尔依然没反应，只是稍稍坐直了些，脑袋不靠着窗了。朴志训等了几秒，弯腰朝他爬过去，在他身边坐下。

姜丹尼尔看了看他，把自己的烟递过去，两人轮流吃。等吃完了，朴志训说身子冷，边打哈欠边靠着他不想动，姜丹尼尔怕他着凉，给他裹上衬衣，抱着他去了距离最近的房间。等他自己也进入睡梦中时，已不知道是半夜几点了。

 

 

第二天早上他醒了两次。第一次醒的时候碰见了无意中进来的阿莲，他只以为是来打扫的，想也没多想就让她走开。第二次醒来时睡自己身边的朴志训不知道什么时候走了，他摸了摸他睡过的位置，床单好像没有温度，看来起的有段时间了。他伸了伸懒腰，打着哈欠穿衣服。回笼觉舒服是舒服，可醒来脖子有些僵，姜丹尼尔转转脑袋，动动胳膊稍微活动了下，就跳下床洗漱。

下楼梯快到一楼时，姜丹尼尔先是听到朴志训的笑声，然后看到桌边面对面坐着的两个人：朴志训，还有之前见过的、经营画廊的邕圣祐。

邕圣祐反应最快，放下手里的咖啡杯朝他打招呼。姜丹尼尔也礼貌地问好，扫了眼邕圣祐手边的咖啡杯，复又将眼神移到他脸上，继续保持微笑。邕圣祐也弯着眼睛看他，招呼他坐下吃早饭，然后端起咖啡杯继续喝咖啡。朴志训没理他，低头专注地吃着盘子里的炒蛋，还剩一小半时他往里头加番茄酱，加完继续闷头吃，好像饿了两三顿一样。姜丹尼尔在他身边坐下，让女佣也给他煮一壶咖啡，不加糖。在等待的时候，邕圣祐喝得差不多了，点了根香烟跟他搭话：

“留学结束了？可还顺利？”

姜丹尼尔对此没什么好评论的，学是他爸让他留的，说心里话，他情愿用这段时间换取和朴志训多待几年的机会。

“还行，那边的气候和这里差不多，偏冷些，倒也吃得惯。”

邕圣祐点点头继续吃烟，边吃边跟他聊学业、生活上的事，姜丹尼尔给自己倒了点果汁，也边喝边回答他的问题，还悄悄地把自己的膝盖靠过去碰了碰朴志训的膝盖，朴志训没动，也不看他，把自己盘里的东西吃完就走，留下还在聊天的两个人。

姜丹尼尔本还精神振奋，人一走，他就有些无聊了，咖啡上桌后喝了两口就不喝了。邕圣祐看了眼挂钟，说还有事要先走，朴志训正坐在檐廊地板上，回头很随意地举着手跟他挥了挥说再见。姜丹尼尔把人送走后，回到檐廊，靠着门框点了根烟，问：

“你几点醒的？我醒来你已经不在了。”

“不知道啊，醒了就下来了呗。”朴志训下巴抵着膝盖，看着院子里的花草发呆。

“你跟他约了谈事情？还是他自己来看你的？”姜丹尼尔低头看着他的发旋问。

朴志训不回答，起身想往屋里走，姜丹尼尔顺手拉了下，朴志训有些不开心了，说；“和你有关系吗？”

姜丹尼尔语塞，一时觉得肯定是自己脑袋发热才说错话，他快步走到朴志训面前道歉，说给他剪刘海好不好，昨晚说好了的。

“不用了。”朴志训回他。

 

TBC.


End file.
